


A tribute to Lord Vader

by Be3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be3/pseuds/Be3
Summary: Composed by F. Piett upon the choking of Admiral Ozzel





	

A/N: this started out as a random epigram, but then I just could not resist...

Disclaimer: not mine, never mine. _Gollm, gollm_.

* * *

There is a tendency to bias

In his reports: he dots the Is,

Team spirit to promote.

Though there is (surprise, surprise)

An _I_ he'd never dot.

He dotes on his subordinates,

Mere mortals that we are.

He gets away with mur – _I didn't think that. I_ didn't.

A touch of otherworldliness

Has never gone so far!

In bringing peace and unity

(And Galaxy, to heel.)

No loss could grieve his servants more

Than his promotion will.


End file.
